Rise of the Two Demons
Rise of the Two Demons is a book written by Shroomgee telling about the battle Magneehee fought against a possessed Magna Weegeepede. It also managed to involve Digomolati and Gyigaaees being the main villains of the book. It is 310-pages long, but that's because Shroomgee loooves to make overly long descriptions. A new version is being worked to make the book shorter. When it is finished, the book will be posted on the internet so everyone can read (he is posting the shorter version in chapters, though). The situation really did happen, though Shroomgee might have exaggerated a little on the details... Plot The shorter version is slowly being given by Shroomgee. Chapter One - The Beginning In yet another cold morning of Fallen-82, M.Weegeepede meets up with Overweegee Ostrich in the park of the dome city of Sethenth. The two chatted last night about "an interesting thing Overweegee Ostrich found and wanted Magna to analyze it". Overweege brought the object with him: A strange metallic box containing some kind of password required to open it. It was obviously sealed shut and had some kind of emblem attached to it. M.Weegeepede, at first glance, didn't know what it was, so he took it so he could analyze. He said bye to Overweegee Ostrich and left with the object. Overweegee Ostrich walked away, slowly revealing a devilish gaze and an aura of fear. It was not Overweegee Ostrich... M.Weegeepede analyzed the box in his house. He was afraid to open it though, since it could be anything. After inspecting further the item, he discovered it had an abnormal kind of aura familiar to him. He could, however, not discover what was inside it. Not even X-ray helped, so the only solution was to open it. He took it to a room and, using a mechanical arm attached to a machine inside the room, he managed to open the box by force while still secure behind an armored glass wall, operating the machine via remote control. However, the results weren't as he expected... After the mechanical arm made its first crack on the box, it released a powerful ominous energy that clouded the whole room. Being on the other side of the glass, M.Weegeepede dropped the remote control of the machine and ran away in fear of the energy that started to leak through the room and broke the armored glass. However, he could not escape and soon the vile cloud enveloped him. He was too slow... Chapter Two - Back to Work Around the streets of the United 'Gees Galaxy walked Magneehee, now jobless and without any kind of usefulness. He looked to the sky. It was darker than usual, though not as dark as when Gyigaaees comes. But to Magneehee, he was gone, and so was Magneehee's usefulness. Magneehee went to the Black Clan HQ and watched TV at his room. In the news was a story about Magna Weegeepede's disappearance. Magna Weegeepede, the ex-ruler of Magna's Galaxy and influential robot has been missing for a week. He was lastly seen, according to an eyewitness, along with Overweegee Ostrich, who handed him a box. A photographer took a photo of the box. Upon examining the photography of the box, Magneehee quickly recognized it. He was surprised to discover M.Weegeepede was handed the container which stored Gyigaaees. Multiple theories came to Magneehee's mind, but only one could fit: Magna Weegeepede had just released Gyigaaees upon the world! Magneehee knew he would have to act quickly, or else the fate of the whole Trolliverse could be doomed to end. Following the logic Gyigaaees became stronger each time he was banished, who knew how strong he could get when imprisioned... Magneehee packed his equipment and money for the trip, leaving the Black Clan HQ for Centeegee and Ghastheegee's watch to protect. He went to Fallen-82, at Magna's Galaxy, and started looking for clues that might lead him to Magna Weegeepede. He noticed the planet was enveloped in a dark ominous aura, like something was brutally wrong. He wandered the planet until he found Magna's mansion. However, Solargee was at the front of it, chatting with Shroomgee, obviously the smartest guy around to solve the mystery. Upon seeing Magneehee's figure, Solargee approached him and said: Solargee: Who are you and what are you doing here? I've never seen you around...are you a reporter? Magneehee: '''Ehhh...i work for the *stops a little to think* Q-H...T...the QHT, a news broadcasting company from- '''Solargee: '''Of course! The Quitinous Hydregs TV! We know them! Though one of them just came here some time ago to take some photos, but he never came back. '''Magneehee: '''Never...came back? '''Shroomgee: '''It has been over a hour and he didn't come back. Me and my pal Solargee are thinking about investigating it by ourselves, though we don't think we're able to do it for ourselves... '''Magneehee: '''Worry not then! The almighty Magneehee is here for the rescue! '''Shroomgee: '''Wait, aren't you that guy from that small group of lunatics who think a giant monster will destroy the whole universe? '''Magneehee: '''Hey! Gyigaaees is very capable of destroying it all if he is left unwatched! '''Solargee: '''Wait, so you lied to us about being from the QHT? '''Magneehee: '''That does not come to the case! We must find out what happened to M.Weegeepede and that reporter! Shroomgee briefly looks at Solargee, before both come to the conclusion that, even though they didn't know that guy and that he may very well be a psycho, that they needed him if they were to find their beloved friend. And also because they were too lazy to call someone else... '''Solargee and Shroomgee: '''Alright... The trio ventures into the mansion, with Solargee using his power to light the rooms and Magneehee always aware to his surroundings, with his sword in hand. Little they knew what they were going to find... Chapter Three - Into the Darkness The trio walks around the mansion searching for the reporter and M.Weegeepede. It was a quiet and dark place with a sinister aura skulking around. They had the slight feeling they were being watched, but every time they looked around there was nothing there. Only their mind playing tricks with them...or was it? They eventually find the door that led to Magna Weegeepede's lab, the place he spent most of the time in. It was all messy, with broken glass all over the floor and several machines were broken. Solargee knew that Magna always ensured for the organization of his lab. Something was wrong, something was very wrong... Magneehee still couldn't grasp how Gyigaaees managed to go so far away from his place of release without causing destruction. He feared Gyigaaees spectrum could be lurking somewhere around the mansion and was always vigilant to the slight movement of a fly. The party ventured deeper into the lab, from the smaller sections were Magna Weegeepede made chemical experiments to big rooms he used to store metal and robot parts. Bypassing the security of the lab and having to deal with occasional alarms going out, they made their way all through it together. The lab was enormous, spanning half the size of a mall. It was truly a labyrinth and had a bunch of traps in certain sections. Still alive, they eventually reached the maximum containment room, where dangerous materials and objects were handled by Magna. Being the final room to explore, they were afraid of what they found find inside there. Maybe they would find their friend's corpse. Maybe they would find Gyigaaees' spectrum and would all die. Maybe they wouldn't find anything... '''Shroomgee: This is it... Solargee: '''We...we can just turn back and look for help. '''Shroomgee: After bypassing all the security? All that for nothing? Our friend could be in trouble along with another life! We need to stay strong and fight whatever is inside there, be it a monster...or our friend's death... Magneehee: *whispers* maybe if he didn't die so much... Solargee: '''What? '''Magneehee: '''Ehh, nothing. Let's go! The trio opens the door slowly, fearing the worse scenario. They were all scared of what could lie in that room. They were, however, not prepared of what was to come... Chapter Four - The New Shell The party enters the room as they feel an evil energy surrounding them. Solargee lights the room so they can better see. The containment armored glass was completely broken and glass shards were all over the floor. Inside the containment room they saw a familiar figure, sitting on thee floor with its head looking down. Next to it was a pulpy fleshy mass, blood-stained all over. It wouldn't be recognizable who died there if it wasn't for the three heads completely squished on the floor, revealing the corpse to belong to a Hydreg. The sitting figure raised its head and looked at the party. It was Magna Weegeepede, but something about him was wrong. His eye light was, instead of the usual red, red and blue. He slowly stood up as he stepped upon the Hydreg corpse and walked slowly towards the party. After going through the broken containment, it said: '''M.Weegeepede: My two lovely friends...and you. What is the matter? The party could barely recognize their friend. His look was so full of malice and evil, they began to worry about what they were facing in that moment. Solargee: Magna...is that you? Magneehee: '''Hey...i know you... '''M.Weegeepede: '''Really? I thought everyone had forgot me...guess they won't expect what is to come... Shroomgee, after seeing his friend was, apparently, OK, decided to ask him about the corpse. '''Shroomgee: '''Ehhh...about that corpse...what...exactly.... '''M.Weegeepede: '''Oh, you know how annoying these reporters are, specially Hydreg reporters! '''Solargee: '''You...murdered him... '''Shroomgee: '''That's not the M.Weegeepede i know! At that exact moment, Magneehee knew what to do. He filled himself with courage and, while pointing to M.Weegeepede, said: '''Magneehee: '''That's because he is not M.Weegeepede! He is Gyigaaees! '''M.Weegeepede: '''Am i? Oh, how smart you are! Who would guess? '''Magneehee: '''Quit with your little games! I know who you are and i'm going to destroy you RIGHT now! Magneehee unsheated his sword and swiftly moved towards M.Weegeepede, preparing to discharge an attack using his bone katana. However, the possessed M.Weegeepede quickly catched the blade of the katana, leaving his hand surprisingly unscatched. '''M.Weegeepede: '''You will need more than a punny sword to be in pair to me! The possessed M.Weegeepede quickly drawed himself back and discharged an windy blast towards the three, knocking them all to the wall and then to the floor. Shroomgee groaned in pain, as he had just broke his femur. '''Magneehee: '''Solargee...take Shroomgee back to safety. I'll handle this guy... '''Solargee: '''But...*Solargee briefly looked at his wounded friend, before grabbing him and hauling him away* '''M.Weegeepede: '''How gentle of an act for someone as irresponsible as you... '''Magneehee: '''Your tricks won't get me this time! I have matured! '''M.Weegeepede: You did? Or are you just saying that so you look more secure with yourself? Magneehee: '''Arrrghhh...SHUT UP! Magneehee got up and discharged a flaming beam towards M.Weegeepede, who flinched for a small fraction of time. During it, Magneehee charged towards him and did an upward slash at the robot, hacking off its arm. '''Magneehee: '''Gotcha! '''M.Weegeepede: '''Don't you remember...that i can't be killed? M.Weegeepede rapidly turned to Magneehee and fired at him with his Bio Cannon. Not being quick enough, Magneehee was hit by the green fluid, which slowly melted his skin and created some disgusting blisters at it. The pain was nearly unbearable and Magneehee could barely move. '''M.Weegeepede: '''Ha! You're dead now, kid. Just give it up and you'll have a slightly less painful death. '''Magneehee: Uhh...ugghh...eh...NEVER! Magneehee quickly grabbed the Azure Dagger and threw it at M.Weegeepede. The projectile hit exactly his left eye, making the possessed robot lose its sight for a while and flinch. Magneehee, with the last drip of his courage, stood up and fired a crimson eyebeam at M.Weegeepede's torso, knocking it back and making it lose some balance. Finally, he jumped towards the robot and tried to impale it using a downwards thrust, but M.Weegeepede dodged the attack. M.Weegeepede: 'You have been training i see...but you won't stop me again! This was just another lucky shot! We will meet again... M.Weegeepede ran away from the room and simply disappeared, leaving Magneehee behind. There, our hero sat down for a while and thought about the future of the Trolliverse. After his wounds started to hurt even more, he stood up and left, seeking medical help so he could continue his struggle against the evil further. Chapter Five- The Gathering After being released from the hospital, Magneehee was strangely happy with the results of battle. Even though he should have been worried about the fate of the Trolliverse, he was still happy, for some reason. Leaving the hospital, he searched for Solargee and Shroomgee so they could help him. After doing some local research, he knocked on Solargee's house. The two chatted a little and Magneehee was invited to inside the house. There, along with Shroomgee, were two other figures. Along with a eagle-robot-thing was a bald robotic Fakegee: Weegima. He appeared to be quite sad about something. Magneehee then asked: '''Magneehee: '''What happened buddy? '''Weegima: '''They...they took him...they took my precious commander! '''Magneehee: '''Who took who? '''Weegima: '''They took Overweegee Ostrich and whoever did it will pay! '''Shroomgee: '''Calm down buddy, we'll find him! When was the last time you saw him? '''Weegima: '''Well, we were at our headquarters, minding our own business when all the sudden we were attacked by something. A bunch of hooded guys wearing brown robes, they took Overweegee Ostrich without a sweat! '''Solargee: '''Wait, wait, wait...you said Overweegee Ostrich was FAST! How could a bunch of organics just kidnap a robot like that without a fight? '''Weegima: '''There was...there was something along with them. Some kind of supernatural force helping them. It was like our army just lost completely their power...i think i saw it...but not for too long. It wasn't tall or full of tentacles...it was a little guy...but his eyes...i couldn't stand looking at his eyes... '''Shroomgee: '''A little guy with terrifying eyes...you don't mean... '''Solargee: '''That's impossible! He is dead and banished! The only way he could appear is if... '''Shroomgee: '...if someone summoned him... 'Solargee: '''D*mn cults! They should be messing with less dangerous things, like Cthulhu! '''Magneehee: '''What are you two talking about? '''Solargee: '''Oh, nothing, nothing...anyways, this is Weegima, Magneehee. He is also willing to help us by fighting Gyigaaees. He thinks Gyigaaees might have something to do with Overweegee Ostrich going missing. '''Magneehee: '''What about that friend of yours?! He is now possessed with that thing! Aren't you going to- '''Shroomgee: '''We can bring him back without a struggle. '''Magneehee: '...wait, WHAT? 'Shroomgee: '''Magna has a backup system. Even though his backup units in his lab might have been destroyed, we can still load his consciousness to another body while we rebuild his. His backup system is located somewhere in the depths of his mansion...i don't think it's even accessible while he is alive. '''Magneehee: '''And does being possessed count as being dead? '''Shroomgee: '...that's a good question. 'Weegima: '''Can we cut the crap and go right on searching for Overweegee Ostrich? 'Storm Eagee: 'Yeah! Now almost everything that happens in the Weegeericks is now my responsability! '''Solargee: '''Alright, alright! We will defeat Gyigaaees, rescue Overweegee Ostrich and then we revive Magna Weegeepede. Is that good? '''Magneehee: '''Ehhh...how exactly are we going to do it? '''Solargee: '''Following Weegima's line of thought, Gyigaaees is also involved in the kidnapping of Overweegee Ostrich, who was kidnapped by some cultists, i guess. We can do some research about this cult, find their base or meeting zone, destroy them and then we will save Overweegee Ostrich and have a lead of Gyigaaees. '''Shroomgee: '... 'Weegima: '''That ain't a bad plan! But we must go now! X will probably try to sabotage us... '''Solargee: '*whispering to Magneehee* he is a little...ehhh...lunatic. Don't worry with that, for the time being. Magneehee, Solargee, Shroomgee, Weegima and Storm Eagee packed their things and start their mission, researching for all the information they could find the cult and Gyigaaees. Shroomgee was the one who helped the most, obviously. Chapter Five - Interception After reading dozens of news articles about the rising cult, Magneehee was able to investigate better about them and finally found their meeting zone. The five sneaked slowly next their base during the night time. Some Weegeerick soldiers came along with them to help. The soldiers positioned themselves in strategic places around the meeting zones, ready to fire at the cultists with their sniper rifles. After everyone was prepared, the five sneaked to inside the meeting zone: An old abandoned spaghetti factory. Weegima gave his soldiers the order to start shooting. The shots started to kill slowly one by one of the patrolling cultists. This alarmed them all and they started taking cover in the area. Taking advantage of this, Solargee threw an electro sphere at the middle of the battle field. It homed towards a cultist and electrocuted him to death. This made the cultists even more scared and gave the five an psychological advantage. 'Magneehee: '*whispering to Shroomgee* Hey, you...what kind of powers do you have? 'Shroomgee: '*whispering* Ehhh...i can spread diseases... 'Magneehee: '... *Magneehee handed Shroomgee his Azure Dagger*. *Whispering* use this with care and give it back when you're finished. 'Shroomgee: '''Ok The party split up and slowly laid a silent siege against the cultist members, who were slowly being killed off by who they couldn't see. Some minutes later, only two of the cultist members were left. They were taken for questioning in Solargee's house. Punch after punch, tooth after tooth, one cultist finally decided to tell the truth. '''Cultist 1: '''Alright, alright...i'll tell you... '''Weegima: '''WHERE IS HE? '''Cultist 1: '''Well...actually...we don't know. We were going to summon him but you guys stopped the ritual. '''Weegima: '...WHAT? 'Cultist 1: '''He's not your friend anymore...he's our master...the shell of our master... '''Weegima: '...*looks to Solargee* What is this guy talking about? 'Solargee: *'looks briefly to Shroomgee* It cannot be...he is talking about... 'Cultist 1: '''Yeah, i'm talking about our master and warlord, Digomolati! If you want to find your buddy again, you'll have to find him! '''Shroomgee: '''So it is true...he has been summoned back... '''Magneehee: '''Who? '''Solargee: '''Long story. A powerful demon who killed Magna Weegeepede once, caused an epidemy and, according to a friend of Magna, rules some alternate universes. I'm pretty sure he loses his power during universe travelling, but still, he is dangerous... '''Magneehee: '''If he is really that dangerous as you said and he is helping Gyigaaees...Pureegee helps us, we're doomed! '''Cultist 2: '''You better give up! Digomolati has been around this dimension for quite a while! He lost no time being summoned back after his banishment and he is stronger as ever! Now, it's only a matter of time before he- '''Cultist 1: '''SHUT UP !DON'T REVEAL OUR SECRET PLAN! '''Magneehee: '... 'Solargee: '''Hmmm...Storm Eagee, make 'em talk! Storm Eagee casted a powerful wind current against the cultists and Solargee heated it, making the cultists' skin burn. After some minutes of agonizing pain, the cultists finally give up and talk about what they know. '''Cultist 1: '''Alright, i give up! We do have a plan! Digomolati is gathering followers again and is also teaming up with Gyigaaees...his next step is...acquiring a weapon...a powerful weapon '''Solargee: '''Of course...Magna Weegeepede is an influential robot! He has influence over a bunch of powerful people...Crafteegee included. With the help of Gyigaaees on Magna's body...who knows what he might do...WHAT'S HIS NEXT STEP? '''Cultist 1: '...he...he is going to SCP...and he is going to use a powerful weapon inside there...we don't know what it is though... 'Solargee: '''Only the government and M.Weegeepede have access to it...they say Magna's Galaxy most powerful weapons are hidden in those depths...we must warn Crafteegee now! '''Magneehee: '''Alright, let's go! The party leaves the house and sets off to continue their quest against evil. They do forget the cultists inside the house, tied up in the basement, who later died of dehydration after several days without drinking water. Chapter Six - A Weapon The party contacted Crafteegee to talk about the current situation and invited him for a meeting. Crafteegee, however, was too busy with a meeting. They were unable explain him about the current situation involving Gyigaaees and Digomolati. The meeting Crafteegee was having was, actually, with M.Weegeepede... '''M.Weegeepede: '''Crafteegee, my friend! How long no see... '''Crafteegee: '''Magna...you're...different...what happened to your eyes? '''M.Weegeepede: '''Oh, these are some new additions i made to my armor. You know, as a journalist i'm always in danger. '''Crafteegee: '''True, true...what is it you want to talk about? '''M.Weegeepede: '''About SCP-952... '''Crafteegee: '''What about it? '''M.Weegeepede: '''Don't you think it's a little dangerous keeping that around? '''Crafteegee: '''Well, one day we might need it. '''M.Weegeepede: '''That was my purpose before creating it...can i see it again? '''Crafteegee: '''Oh, of course! Crafteegee led the possessed M.Weegeepede to the room containing SCP-952, not knowing he was actually giving a powerful weapon to Gyigaaees. The SCP in question was a suit made to fit in any kind of Centipede Robot. The suit was made out of a mixture of Omega-Centinidium and Gargantinum, making it able to withstand even the deadliest weapon on the Trolliverse. The suit was also packed with multiple weapons, such as a built-in macro-kinesis device, some flamethrowers, homing missile launchers, machine guns, several biological weapons and last, but not least, a powerful cannon located on its chest. It would fire an extremely powerful and destructive beam, said to be able to pierce through a hundred lined-up Hydregs in less than five seconds. It had more devices though. M.Weegeepede slowly equipped SCP-952 and felt the power of a thousand Centinids with the suit. He turned to Crafteegee and said: '''M.Weegeepede: '''Good luck explaining this... '''Crafteegee: '''What? M.Weegeepde swiflty moved towards Crafteegee using the suit's speed-enhancing technology and packed an upwards punch at Crafteegee's chin, knocking him unconscious. It was so fast, he didn't even see what hit him. M.Weegeepede then hid Crafteegee's unconscious body inside the room, locking it. He then managed to leave SCP, lying about his purpose to the guards, who believed him. The only way to leave SCP is to be approved by the guards. Otherwise, he would have to deal with the hidden turrets, nanocameras, motion sensors and thousands of other devices which made sneaking inside SCP almost impossible. When Magneehee and his party arrived at the place, it was too late: Gyigaaees had already escaped and took the suit. Crafteegee managed to call for help and was rescued from inside the room. The group met with him and explained everything they knew. Because of the weird event, Crafteegee believed in their explanation. '''Crafteegee: '''I knew something was wrong with him...but he was so convincing...anyways, we must stop him now!...but how? '''Magneehee: '''What kind of powers does that suit have? '''Crafteegee: '''Well, other than having thousands of weapons and other devices, it also has a special built-in function to fuse with another beings. The dominant subject, however, is the one with the strongest mind... '''Magneehee: '...Gyigaaees by himself already has all that destructive power...but he can't fuse. Then that should be the only reason he would want to steal the suit...but fuse...with who? 'Solargee: '''He said the strongest mind would be the dominant part of the fusion...oh my...i think he is going to fuse with Digomolati! If he does that, Digomolati will have all the powers of the suit, of Gyigaaees and of himself! '''Weegima: '''Alright, this is getting progressively more dangerous. But how can we locate him before he does so? '''Shroomgee: '''I think i know where Gyigaaees and Digomolati are... '''Solargee '''What, seriously? WHERE? '''Shroomgee: '*points to a mountain* At the peak of the mountain several dark clouds were gathering by. Some kind of energy was enveloping that place. Certainly, some kind of ritual was happening... Chapter Seven - The Confront The party climbed up the mountain with the help of some Centinids that Crafteegee sent to help them. Along with these were two Omega Centinids. After a not so long walk, the party finally arrived at the summit of the mountain. However, they were too late. The sky turned into a myriad of chaotic lights and the ground started to shake. Gyigaaees fused with Digomolati, all within Magna Weegeepede's armor equipped with SCP-952. A huge light shone around the demons and soon the fusion was complete. A large mess of chaotic and evil energy protected by numerous metallic parts and several weapons spread all over it. It towered to the sky, where sat Digomolati upon a golden throne. All over the chimera were numerous large metallic limbs, equipped with more and more weapons. This was the beginning of the end. Next to it was Overweegee Ostrich's unconscious body, now useless to Digomolati. The body was took away by some Centinids.Magneehee: This is it...the battle that will decide the fate of this planet and maybe of this universe...All the party had a feeling of dread, but they couldn't back off. They filled their hearts with courage and charged towards the demon they were facing. Weegima fired an energy blast from his saber at the monster, knocking several pieces of metal out of it. The demon didn't even flinch though and counter-attacked by striking Weegima with one of its mechanical hands, throwing the Weegeerick back. Magneehee charged towards the pillar and jumped towards it, slashing and hacking several pieces of its metallic armor. The demon counter-attacked by firing a barrage of missiles towards Magneehee. He dodged all of them, but lost his balance and fell to the ground. The two Omega Centinids moved swiftly and stood right in front of Magneehee, protecting him from harm while firing continuously waves of tesla beams at the demon. Its armor eventually fell off, revealing a concentrated mass of chaotic energy. Magneehee stood up with the help of an Omega Centinid as they backed away from the monster. The common Centinids, at the back, were shooting electric beams and some pósitron grenades at the monste from an apparently safe position. The chaotic energy started leaking out and slowly taking the shape of a big humanoid creature with eight arms and full of weapons around it, controlling them through magic. They all started to fire against the party: Missiles, bullets, electrical beams, grenades, you name it. Several of the Centinids died and an Omega Centinid was killed. Solargee was hit with several bullets at his torso and right arm. He was still alive, but couldn't fight anymore. '''Solargee: '''Argh...if only i could... '''Shroomgee: '''Worry not buddy, i'm sure he'll do it... Shroomgee hauled Solargee away to safety, who later healed due to his solar healing skills. The battle continued, as Storm Eagee shot several projectiles at the monster with his pan flute cannon and Weegima charged towards it, slicing its mass with his energy saber. Magneehee took advantage of it charged towards the demon, slicing its mass with his fiery blade. The monster finally succumbed and de-fused. Digomolati ran away from the battlefield as fast as he could, while the possessed M.Weegeepede stood up and fought against the party. '''Weegima: '''Me and Storm Eagee are going after the demon midget! You guys fight against Gyigaaees! '''Magneehee: '''Right! Weegima and Storm Eagee were about to leave. However, they were interrupted by a familiar voice. '''Overweegee Ostrich: '''Not without me! Overweegee Ostrich appeared, recovered from his wounds and ready to help. He, Weegima and Storm Eagee left chasing after Digomolati, leaving Magneehee and the Omega Centinid to fight against the powerful Gyigaaees on the powerful suit. '''Magneehee: '''Wait a minute, this isn't very fair. The possessed M.Weegeepede punched Magneehee, knocking him back. He only barely escaped getting knocked out, but strong he stood and prepared for the battle against his most hated enemy. Chapter Eight - The Duel Magna Weegeepede, possessed by Gyigaaees and wearing SCP-952, was against Magneehee. An Omega Centinid was also there to help Magneehee. However, the two were at disadvantage: Magna Weegeepede had all kinds of weapons. It was, again, just a matter of strategy. Magneehee charged towards Magna Weegeepede but, instead of attacking, quickly backed off, sparking a dodge reaction in Magna, who was confused by the move. Magneehee then charged again against him, this time discharging a powerful slice against the robot. The sword, however bounced off because of the hardness of the metal. '''M.Weegeepede: '''Fool! Not even your sword is on pair with this metal! M.Weegeepede quickly tail swipped Magneehee, poisoning him with a paralyzing venom. Unable to fight temporarily, Magneehee thought he was doomed. M.Weegeepede was ready to discharge the final blow when the Omega Centinid threw him 10 meters away using his pair of Graviton Gloves. '''Centinid Lance: '''Die, monster! Magneehee, hang on, i'll keep him away! Centinid Lance, the Omega Centinid, fought bravely against M.Weegeepede. However, after several minutes of a fierce fight, he succumbed to his wounds. Magneehee was doomed for sure at that time, but slightly after M.Weegeepede prepared to shoot, an energy blast hit the possessed robot at his back, knocking him away yet again. It was Weegima, who fired an energy blast from his saber. Along with him was Storm Eagee. '''Weegima: '''The kid will live! Weegima and Storm Eagee then fought against M.Weegeepede. They fired and fired upon him and, as they did so, Magneehee observed something. He slowly began to regain his movements and tried to get hold of his sword. M.Weegeepede got hold of Weegima and Storm Eagee, violently pinching their throats in an attempt of decaptating them using his super-strenght. Magneehee, however, wouldn't let that happen... He ran towards the robot and stabbed his back in a very specific place. The sword, this time, was able to pierce the robot's body completely. Magneehee lighted the sword ablaze and watched as the machine slowly burned down inside and died. Gyigaaees was, again, banished to the corner of the universe, leaving the spirit and going far, far away... It was over... Hours later, Magneehee, Storm Eagee, Solargee, Weegima and Shroomgee were at Solargee's house. Magna Weegeepede, who was revived with a new body (but same consciousness) was also there, along with Overweegee Ostrich. They all partied for the banishment of Gyigaaees. But there was a question which just couldn't get out from Magneehee's head. '''Magneehee: '''About that demon...Digomolati...did you guys get him? '''Weegima: '''Ehhh... '''END...? Trivia * Shroomgee, being the writter, has made a somewhat...biased...description of himself in the book. Category:Books Category:Events